Kiss Little Sister
by Super Odin
Summary: Based after the events of 'Dance Little Sister'. Bianca feels closer than ever to Kat after their girl chat. Closer than she needs to be. Bianca/Kat Bat pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to write this cause there is a lack of Bianca/Kat (Bat) pairings. This is fairly short for my normal work. I just wanted to get this much onto here so I can atleast hear some feedback on what you guys think of this. Leave reviews. Thanks. **

**I do not own 10 Things I Hate About You. It belongs to it's rightful owners.**

**  
**Kiss Little Sister

Bianca sighed. She was laying next to her sister, Kat in her sister's bed in her pretty pink dress that she special picked out for her "first date ever". She was thinking about the events that happened that night. First getting stood up by her date, or rather at first she thought she was getting stood up. It just turned out that her 'gay best friend' Cameron, who really isn't gay, stole his phone and slashed his tires, so she grabbed her original date and proceeded to leave, but then he suggested that he had a hotel room in which upon hearing this, made her disgusted and just wanted to go home. She found her way into her sister's room and after a few exchange of words, she just decided to lay there next to her sister and tried to fall asleep.

Bianca rolled over to her other side to where she was looking face to face with her sister. Her black hair falling onto her face. She knew her sister was hurting emotionally. It obviously had something to do with Patrick, her date that night. The guy that kept pursuing her for whatever reasons was beyond her. Bianca knew Kat hid a lot of her emotions. She wasn't sure if it was just some way for her to still cope with their mother's death or not.

Bianca thought back more to the events of that night. Her sister was in a dress for the first time since she could remember. And not just some simple dress, she was in a hot, sexy, little black dress that gave her C-cupped tits perfect cleavage. Kat simply looked hot. Bianca kept thinking on how Kat looked that night. Her sister's beautiful tits, cute face. 'Oh no.' Bianca thought. 'I can't have thoughts like these. Not about girls... and definitely not about Kat.' Bianca thought more into her feelings. 'But, it would make sense why I had no problem when I was going to kiss Dawn for our web show, before Dad walked in.

Bianca looked at her sister more. Kat seemed mildly happy in her sleep. With each passing thought of her sister, Bianca found herself moving closer and closer to Kat until suddenly she found her lips on her sisters. A moan escaped from Kat's lips. 'Good, still asleep.' Bianca thought to herself. Bianca found her hands beginning to move the covers off her sister to reveal her black wife beater and lounge shorts. She pulled up Kat's shirt up until it was right below her breasts and began to move her hands up along Kat's stomach. More sighs were released from Kat's mouth. Bianca moved herself down to Kat's stomach and began kissing along it. Bianca found her lips at the edge of the skin of her sister's stomach and the cloth of the shirt. She hesitated a bit. She knew that if she went any further, Kat was sure to wake up and that wouldn't be good for her. "Kat is a little freak though. I wouldn't be surprised if she wanted to fuck her little sister." Bianca thought. "Fuck it. I want her bad." Bianca moved her sister's shirt up and over her beautiful C sized breasts. Bianca seen her sister naked plenty of times, but this is the first time she's ever seen them in any sexual way. They were gorgeous. Nice and firm. "Patrick is stupid for passing these up." She thought. Bianca gently put her right hand on Kat's right tit as she began kissing around the nipple. More moans escaped from Kat's mouth. Bianca kept kneading her sister's right boob as she began to start sucking on the left nipple. She wrapped her mouth around the nipple and began flicking it with her tongue as she started to rub the other nipple between her thumb and middle finger. Yet another set of moans escaped Kat. Bianca watched as Kat moved her right hand past her face and place it in between her shorts and skin.

Bianca saw the movements Kat began making. "Oh. Em. Ge. She's getting off to this." Bianca thought. She watched as Kat kept moving her rubbing her clit, or at least what looked like the movements of what she could tell through the boxers. Bianca started to become more aggressive with her movements. Sucking and thumbing harder on her sister's nipples until she started to hear gasps and moans come from Kat. Bianca moved her mouth from her sister's nipple and moved it closer to her mouth. After a brief hesitation of 2 seconds, Bianca placed her lips on her sister's and threw her tongue into her sister's mouth. Kat's eyes shot open and instantly pulled her hands out of her shorts and pushed her sister off of her.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Kat yelled as she began to pull down her shirt.

"I... I don't know. It's just after all the shit that happened tonight." Bianca said stuttering.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we both got fucked over and so I was thinking maybe we could fuck each other."

"But we're sisters. It's just not right and I mean, seriously, I mean I know I'm Bi. Heck all the school can probably tell by now, but you. You're like the most boy craziest girl thats out there."

"I know. But like I said- Boys are vicious, cruel creatures and I don't think I want anything to do with them anymore."

Bianca moved closer to her sister and tried to yet again put her lips on her sister's, but yet again she was pushed away and she let out a sigh.

"Seriously, Bianca. If Dad catches us, who'd know what he'd do. If ANYONE catches us, we're screwed."

"Dad's at the hospital. I heard him leave about 10 minutes ago."

Kat looked over her sister. She had to admit to herself that Bianca did infact look hot in that pink dress and that innocent look on her face. Kat's emotions were raging war. Right now, she really did want her sister, but the consequences were to dire. She wasn't sure what to do. She looked at her sister as she sat on the edge of the bed staring at the door. Kat crawled on her bed to Bianca's location gently placed her left hand on her shoulder as she gently grabbed her sister's chin and moved it to face her.

"I love you." Kat said as she moved in and planted her lips on Bianca's.

Bianca was startled for about 2 seconds, then accepted the kiss. Both their mouths opened at the same time and threw their tongues into each others mouths as they began to wrestle with each other. 'Yes!'Bianca thought to herself. 'I can't believe this is happening.' She began to wiggle her tongue in and out of her sister's mouth. They broke off each other Bianca began to lift her sister's shirt off of her. Her breasts dropped ever so softly onto her chest. Bianca moved in and began attacking Kat's mouth and tongue again while her hands began playing with her sister's tits. As the war of the tongues waged on inside their mouths, Kat moved her hands behind Bianca and began to untie the huge bow on the back of her dress and began to slowly unzip her bright pink dress. Kat got halfway down her dress, stopped and then pulled down the top half to reveal Bianca's small A-cup breasts. Bianca broke off the kiss, "I wish mine were as big as yours." she said. Kat leaned down and gave each of her little sisters nipples a little kiss and then replied, "Well, I think they're just perfect."

**Working on the 2nd part of this right now as well as two other stories, so I do apologize if this isn't updated in a while, but it is being made.** **- SO**


	2. Author's Updates

Author's Update:

Hey guys, sorry it's taking so long to update these. My computer crashed and I can't seem to get my External Hard Drive to work on this old laptop my friend gave me. The second I can manage to get it up, I'll start writing and let you guys know. Thanks for the misunderstanding. 


End file.
